You Know How I Know You're Gay?
by Shichan0999
Summary: Guile sadly has to go to pretty boy Ken Masters' party so he brings his best friend to keep him company but he gets more party favors then expected. GuileXCharlie with slight KenXRyu Rated T for general reasons BOY LOVE!


This is number 4 of my ten drabble challenge on Y!Gallery. Again if you'd like to request one from here I'm accepting them. I just need a pairing and a basic idea of what you want to happen. Either PM me or leave it in your review. This drabble was requested by: Somniyo and they wanted me to write a CharlieXGuile drabble. The characters are from Street Fighter. I hope I do them justice please read and review.

I do not own Street Fighter or the characters

Ken Masters was having a party and Guile stupidly promised his sister that he'd take the tickets because it was one of those society things and if someone didn't fill the seat it'd look bad for her company. This also meant he had to bring a plus one. The only person he ever hung out with was his best friend Charlie who'd been getting him through his divorce from his wife, Julia, and the custody hearings for their daughter Amy. He gave his best friend a ring and grudgingly Charlie said yes and thus the night approached.

"Why did you drag me to this place again?" Charlie grunted fidgeting with his tie at the front door of a ridiculously huge mansion.

"Because you are my best friend and they have a free bar." Guile knocked on the door and Charlie nodded in understanding. A few seconds later a spiffy butler opened the door and took their coats.

"Your hair looks ridiculous Guile. Why doesn't the Air Force make you cut that broom off your head?" Guile whipped around ready to punch someone when the smug face of the blonde hosting the party came into view. "Hello my name is Ken Masters. I don't believe we've met." Ken turned his attention to Charlie.

"My name is Charlie Nash Mr. Masters. I'm Guile's superior and friend." Ken looked at them both and nodded.

"I see I have a friend like that too. Anyway I have other guests to see, please try to have a good time, Charlie." Ken gave a knowing look at Charlie and a half hearted wave towards Guile and walked off.

"I can't believe you didn't punch him in the face." Charlie turned to see some innocent waiter lying on the floor moaning and holding his nose. Guile took out the handkerchief that came with his suit and wiped the blood off his hand.

"Let's get some scotch." They both headed to the bar. It was about two hours and five glasses of scotch later when Ken came back around for another visit. This time he'd brought his friend.

"Hey Ken! You know how I know you're gay?" Guile was obviously drunk as he slurred his words out.

"Would it have anything to do with the old adage it takes one to know one?" Ken laughed lightly at Guile's resulting blush when he realized who his friend was. "This is Ryu my lover." Ryu put his hand out and shook Charlie's hand. "I'll leave you alone so you can knock some sense into my former brother-in-law. It was nice meeting you." Ken laced he and Ryu's fingers together and seemed to be retiring for the night.

"What was he talking about Charlie?" Guile looked confusedly over at his best friend.

"He was talking about this Guile." Charlie reached over and brushed Guile's cheek with his hand and smashed his lips onto Guile's. At first Guile just let it happen but eventually he began to fight for dominance with his superior and won control in the end.

"Charlie, you know how I know I'm gay?" Guile said when they finally caught their breath.

"No. How?"

"Cause I loved that more than anything I ever did with Julia."

"Guile, do you know how I knew you were gay?"

"No. How?"

"Cause I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I'm never wrong about anything." Guile smiled and kissed Charlie again and again until the wait staff kicked them out and told them to get a room.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this short drabble and please review. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts. And don't forget if you'd like to request a story from me just send me a PM or let me know the specs in a comment.

P.S. The idea for the title and the little argument Ken and Guile have is inspired by a scene from the movie '40 year Old Virgin'.


End file.
